


Coffee

by Red_Lover27



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: You decide to try something new today and get a lot more than just coffee
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Coffee

Today was different and after the events of the day before with heroics, you decided to try something new. All your unnecessary paperwork be damned you wanted to try the new coffee house just down the block. Last Drop Cafe just opened a few months ago, but the opportunity to visit never came up. However yesterday was just the push you needed to break routine and venture out to new territory. 

The timing was just right for you as well. Finding the cafe just between rushes meant no line, perfect. Coffee and pastry in hand you find a seat beside the front window. You take notice of the sparse but beautiful decor within the coffee shop, a simple and pretty design, you thought. Setting down to the homemade pastry, your thoughts turn to watching the world go by outside. 

Finally on your last bite, something catches your attention outside. A pair of brown eyes meets yours and everything freezes for who knows how long. It's not till you see something out of the corner of your eye that the spell breaks and you see someone pulling on his jacket.

“Dad, dad! Earth to dad, are you there?” The young girl started waving her hand in front of her father’s face pulling his attention from you. A smile crosses your face as you look back down at your cooling beverage. It hits you then that the stranger looks familiar, your mind starts racing to figure out the mystery when you hear him speak up.

“Yes Missy?” Missy, that is a beautiful name for her, the mom must be just as pretty as the girl. Thoughts start going once again with your attention no longer on the brown eyed stranger. You were almost certain you had seen him before but you couldn't quite place him. You would have remembered those soul piercing eyes right? 

Lost completely to your racing mind you failed to notice a pair standing beside the table. “I’m so sorry for scaring you, but we were hoping to sit with you?” The puppy dog eyes held such hope that you couldn't say no too if you tried.

“Sure, please sit.”

“Hi my name’s Missy and this is my dad Marcus.” A sweet smile graces her face and you see Marcus’ cheeks heat up.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Missy. And you as well Marcus, I like your name.” What feels like electricity passes between you two this time and it takes a tiny cough to bring you back to the current moment. The look you received from Missy however finally reminds you that you have a name as well.

“That’s a beautiful name by the way.” Marcus says with a smile that could light up the entire world if he so chose. It was your turn to look away in embarrassment. You find Missy again to start the conversation in another direction when Marcus interrupts. “Listen if I’m being too forward please tell me, but I would love to take you on a date.” You sat stunned for a couple minutes, this handsome stranger wants to take you on a date. The confident smile he offers you takes your breath away, stunned that this amazing man is interested in you. Opening your mouth to reply, still shocked, you closed it again.

“I’m really sorry, I had to say something. You’re uniquely beautiful and I wasn’t sure I would ever see again. We’ll leave you alone now.” Marcus begins to get up from his chair and walk out of your life for good. Your brain finally comes back online from his admission to prevent him leaving.

“Wait,” You grab his wrist in one hand waving the other hand out in front. “I was shocked with you being so honest about your intentions. Not used to it, you know, but I would very much like a date with you.” He blinks a couple times while that cute dopey look returns to his face. Missy shakes her head, unlocking his phone to hand to you.

“There, I even sent myself a text so now I have your number as well.” Sliding his phone back across the table fingertips brush with promises of things yet to come. “Bye Marcus, by Missy it was great meeting you both. I hope to see you soon.” saying with a wink you walk out with such confidence you fool even yourself. Screaming internally all the way back to your apartment, you knew today would be different but it ended up to be amazing.

Back at the cafe…

“She’s gone dad.” Marcus let out a breath he clue he had holding. “I cannot believe you just did that. I’m really proud of you.”

“I’m just as shocked I did that.” He seemed to visibly relax before tensing up once again. “Now I’ve got a date, how the hell do I do this?”

“Dad relax, you’ve got this.” Missy said patting her dad on the shoulder.

“What if she doesn't like me once I tell them who I am?”

“Dad, look at me.” Missy took her father’s face between her hands. “You are a great person, what is there not to like about you?”

“Thanks Missy, I love you kiddo.” Marcus pulls his little girl in for a hug and kisses her forehead.


End file.
